Beer and Loathing
Beer and Loathing is the eleventh episode of King of the Hill Season 6, 119th episode overall. Synopsis There is a state-wide shortage on Alamo Beer in Texas. While calling the Alamo company to ask about the shortage and using the Spanish-language option of the phone menu on a whim, Peggy Hill is told that she speaks Spanish extremely well, and that she would make an excellent Alamo employee and takes the job (when most likely they knew she could speak broken Spanish and needed more customer service workers for Spanish speakers). There, she signs a non-disclosure agreement that says that she cannot reveal any of the company's "secrets." During her customer service calls, she gets frequent calls from customers saying they are experiencing nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea. When Peggy takes the complaints to her supervisor, she subsequently discovers that Alamo Beer is contaminated with soap from the brewing process, the reason why Texas is not selling the beer. After making a promise to his wife not to, Hank reveals to Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer that the beer is in Mexico, and they four all travel across the border for some beer, with Bill buying a bunch of bananas during their trip. The guys make it back home, where Hank, Boomhauer, and Dale all rush home and get sick from drinking Alamo. (Bill is the only one to not get sick however, as he was selected to be the designated driver for the gang). Peggy learns Hank went behind her back and starts to dump out the beer, with Hank believing it was the "Mexican Bananas" that made him sick. While in the alleyway with the guys, Hank comes to the conclusion that the beer is what made them sick after Bill says he ate more bananas than any of them, and didn't become ill until hours after they arrived home. Hank finally convinces Peggy to tell him the information that she has been withholding, pressuring her into drinking one of the beers to prove its okay. Knowing either way he will find out the truth, she drinks the beer, then becomes violently ill like the gang did. She reveals that the beer is tainted, and that is why he has been vomiting and having diarrhea. Peggy then storms into her Supervisor's office, angry that there is still no recall. The supervisor claims that Mexican Law could hold the distributors liable for selling contaminated beer, closing stores, which would cause families to have less access to food, saying "Alamo is against child starvation". When Hank comes in and confronts the CEO himself, he is met with a threat from his lawyers for attempting to deface the company with his "lies". Peggy stops Bobby from dumping out any more of the tainted beer and breaks into the executive office and replaces all the beer laid out for the executives with tainted beer, causing the CEO to recall Alamo from both Texas and Mexico without disclosing the fact that the beer was tainted, saying only that it didn't meet quality standards. Hank and Peggy apologize to one another as Hank points out Hopps the Dog, an icon of Alamo Beer, but Peggy reveals the originl Hopps died, and that dog is a replacement, letting Hank spread the word on that "company secret". Credits * Beer and Loathing/Credits Other Languages *Beer and Loathing/Other Languages Quotes *Beer and Loathing/Quotes Stinger Quote Boomhauer: "Lemonade stand, ol' little treehouse." Goofs * Bill mentions in the alley when everyone's sick that he ate all the banana, peel included. However, if you look closely, as soon as they all get back from Mexico earlier in the episode, the peel can be seen on the ground next to Bill while he's drinking a beer. Trivia * When Peggy takes the customer's complaints to her boss, she mentions how the callers' "Spanish was not very good", despite her callers all being fluent in Spanish (being in Mexico). This is another instance where Peggy believes her Spanish skills are superior-even over actual Spanish-Speakers * It seems out of character for Hank to be angry about Peggy wanting to stay true to her "non disclosure agreement", as he is the type of guy to stick to laws and regulations (though he has helped Buck do numerous illegal things, despite knowing they were immoral) * Bill says he ate more of the bananas and didn't become sick until hours after they got home. However, if Hank hadn't realized the beer made them all sick, the reason could of been Bill is the heaviest out of all of them, and it may have taken longer to pass through or affect him. * The title of this episode is a parody of Hunter S. Thompson's novel Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. Censorship In Canada, when Teletoon network and The Canadian feed of Cartoon Network began airing reruns of the series, This Episode was pulled from broadcast during it's rerun loop, due to the 2013 Food Poisoning Incident at the Canadian National Exhibition place in Toronto Ontario Canada, in August, 2013, in which many people began getting sick after eating a popular sandwich called the Crognut Burger which was a new type of food that was made in the festival, in the episode, the beer began giving a lot of Mexican People getting sick after drinking it, However, 2 months later, Teletoon Network and Cartoon Network began airing this episode On Friday October 2th, 2013 at 9:30pm uncut and the episode appears on the Canadian Release of the Season 6 DVD set. Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 6) Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki